Queen Bee
by Luka-sama
Summary: Chloé maldice la ironia de la vida, como que ahora que es Queen Bee, comiece a tener sentimientos por Marinette, la chica que juro odiar toda su vida.


_Pues Ladybug volvió con segunda temporada y yo renaci con nueva inspiración._

 _Esto es lo que ocupaba._

 _Inspiración._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Queen Bee**

Chloé odia a Marinette, desde que se conocieron para ser exacta. Fue en primaria donde Marinette tiro accidentalmente su almuerzo el primer día en su bolsa, ella furiosa le había gritado ya que era uno de los viejos obsequios de su madre. Marinette lloro nerviosa y toda la clase la vio mal, fue la primera separación de clase. Luego su odio continuo creciendo cuando la clase amaba a ella, a Marinette, mientras la odiaban a ella, a Chloé.

Bueno igual no necesitaba a la chusma.

Ella era Chloé Bourgeois, hija del alcalde y no necesitaba de los plebeyos. Además tenía a Adrien, su único y real amigo. Compartían muchas cosas, belleza, mala forma de socializar y el abandono de sus madres por diferentes razones.

No necesitaba más amigos, menos a Marinette.

Pero eso paso.

Y cuando decía eso.

Era un pequeño ser amarillo similar a una abeja gigante, llamada Pollen y que puso su cabeza en un giro de 180 grados.

.

Ser héroe no era tan fácil como había pensado, sobre todo por que Pollen era insistente en lo de las identidades secretas. Por lo tanto no podía actuar como una maldita con algunos ciudadanos, siempre tomaba el ejemplo de Ladybug y lo transformaba para ella, sonriente, confiada y con una seguridad a la hora de actuar. Pronto Queen Bee comenzó a ser popular.

Su ego se alzó.

Igual en clases cambio de forma paulatina, no era tan desgraciada como siempre y no los trataba tan mal, suponía que parte de haber salvado el pellejo de más de uno, ayudaba a comenzar a verlos como personas. Aun así siempre se deleitaba de su belleza.

Vamos como Queen Bee, era la chica más guapa de todas, como héroe o como civil.

De reojo notaba a Adrien, su amigo si bien había prometido serlo por siempre, últimamente parecía tener una fijación en Marinette. Ambos reían mucho juntos, conversaban sobre comida y últimamente estaban obsesionados por el video juego. Marinette parecía haber superado su tartamudeo y actuaba natural.

Le fastidiaba.

Sobre todo cuando veía a Adrien atraído a ella como bicho a la luz, no lo culpaba, Adrien siempre había sufrido de falta de cariño y Marinette, para su desgracia, era buena haciendo sentir cálidos a los demás.

Lo supo esa misma noche.

.

Había estado disfrutando de la patrulla nocturna, era su día especial para ella sola y saltar entre los tejados la distraía. Lamentablemente al haber llovido horas antes, un mal paso la lanzo volando sobre el techo de su escuela (pensó seriamente en demandarlos) aterrizando en un pequeño balcón con un sonido sordo.

Lista para disculparse con el civil al cual perteneciera, casi llora de la ironía al ver a Marinette asomando la cabeza.

Su mala relación con la chica le hizo pensar que se reiría de su desgracia, que la echaría a patadas de su aparente hogar o publicaría su foto en redes sociales.

No estuvo preparada para sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¡Queen Bee!—exclamo asustada corriendo donde ella estaba y ayudándola a entrar a su departamento.

Aturdida todo parecía avanzar en cámara lenta y ajena a ella. Marinette había corrido por una toalla para secar su cabello, el cual no sabía estaba mojado. También había ayudado a quitarle el guante y vendarle su mano herida y con una leve cortada de su aterrizaje forzoso. Su cabello fue cepillado y una bandeja de un delicioso te estuvo en sus manos.

Ella no hablo mucho.

Pollen le advertía de actuar con forme el papel de Queen Bee para no levantar sospechas, pero le era difícil.

Marinette y ella siempre habían tenido una relación de odio-odio, así que no sabía cómo actuar sin ser perra a su lado. Sobre todo porque una parte de ella, comenzaba aceptar porque era amada por toda la clase. Preocupada sinceramente por ella, de forma que nunca había visto a nadie (excepto a Adrien y algunos del servicio cercanos), cepillando su cabello como recordaba vagamente a su madre hacerlo y sonriendo para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Sus ojos se humedecieron aunque eso significo su orgullo por los pisos.

Marinette lo noto, pues estaba frente a ella.

Pero no dijo nada.

Simplemente se levantó para sentarse a su lado, no sabía si fue su cercanía, que ese día su padre hubiera ignorado su existencia o que se cumpliera el aniversario de la pérdida de su madre.

Pero se lanzó en busca de auxilio, asfixiada por completo de ser ella.

Jamás de los jamases, aceptaría que había llorado como niña desconsolada en el regazo de Marinette, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello como su madre debería estar haciendo ahora.

Horas después entrada la madrugada, acepto que era hora de irse.

—Eres bienvenida cuando quieras a volver—hablo Marinette con algunas ojeras.

Se quedó perdida en la distancia viéndola desde la escotilla.

¿De verdad?

Probablemente de saber quién era bajo la máscara, no hubiera dicho eso.

Ignoro la ridícula felicidad en su interior, ignoro que había contado a Marinette (la chica que odiaba) sobre su madre y sus problemas familiares entre lágrimas.

Sonrió de forma de héroe.

—Dalo por hecho—dijo con voz segura y un guiño en su ojo.

Marinette rio y ella se fue volando por la ciudad.

.

Chloé no pensó en volver a la casa de Marinette, había sido suficientemente incomodo verla el día siguiente en clase e intentar escuchar sobre algún rumor de Queen Bee. Para su total sorpresa, la chica n comento nada a la clase, incluso cuando Alya trajo a colación a la nueva héroe de Paris, Marinette actuó con total calma y no menciono nada de su visita.

Entonces una semana después, volvió a visitarla…y la siguiente…y la que seguía…hasta que todo se convirtió en algo…

Diario.

.

—Tu pelo es extremadamente hermoso—alago Marinette cepillándole el cabello.

Ella se dejó con un zumbido satisfecho, que le saco una sonrisa a la de ojos celestes.

Su cabellera estaba suelta y Marinette gozaba con ella, no le iba a explicar sobre los tratamientos costos que utilizo para que fuera así. Simplemente reiría nerviosa e evitaría el tema.

Marinette era.

Luz.

Fortuna.

Calidez.

Muchas cosas que Chloé no sabía que buscaba hasta que llegaron de forma irónica, de la persona que menos espero. La chica la había adoptado como un perro bajo la lluvia, la trataba cálidamente y le dejaba comer las cosas de la panadería, que a pesar de su reticencia inicial, eran deliciosas. Cuando Marinette le ofreció unas galletas que ella misma hizo, Chloé la abrazo con fuerza sin molestarse en ocultar su vergüenza.

Con Marinette Chloé podía ser quien quisiera.

Una niña mimada, una chica divertida, una chica misteriosa.

La hija de panaderos la había aceptado en todas sus formas.

Eso le encantaba a ella.

Sentirse libre, por que Marinette era libertad y una amiga que jamás hubiera esperado.

Un sonido en el tejado la hizo levantarse rápidamente con su trompo en sus manos, Marinette pareció alarmada y Queen Bee puso su cara de asesina. Si alguien intentaba hacerle daño a la chica, la pagaría caro.

Pero cuando un chico en cuero y traje de gato, cabellera alborotada rubia y ojos verdes apareció.

Queen Bee siseo furiosa.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza.

Chat Noir se mostró sorprendido.

—¡Queen Bee!—hablo señalándola incrédula.

La chica bajo el trompo viéndolo enojada, Chat Noir no era su persona favorita en la tierra y no lo seria.

—Chat Noir—bufo antes de tomar asiento y acostarse en el regazo de Marinette.

.

Veinte minutos de explicación después…

.

Chat Noir lucia claramente incomodo, ella si bien no era Chloé no se había molestado en expresar su idea de que se largara. Pero Marinette, la dulce e ingenua Marinette, había dejado que se quedara y ofreciéndole de sus galletas. La vio herida, pero esta le guiño un ojo diciendo que tenía más guardas. Por otra parte si bien Chat Noir acepto un poco mejor sobre la amistad de Queen Bee con Marinette, la rubia no era lo mismo.

—Tener a un chico descarado en tu habitación a altas horas no es bueno—hablo con mordacidad.

El héroe gatuno la vio indignado.

Marinette sonrió nerviosa.

—Chat Noir también es mi amigo Queen, no te preocupes—le había dicho para bajar los humos.

No funciono.

—Tú también usas látex—acuso el gato.

Lo ignoro.

En su lugar se posiciono al lado de Marinette para abrazarla en su regazo, la chica salto un poco, pero inmediatamente palmeo su cabeza con tranquilidad. La peli azul se había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto, mucho antes de que ellas la diera con libertad.

Con deleite noto como Chat Noir se ponía tenso y la miraba de reojo molesto.

No era un secreto para nadie en Paris que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, así que, que se fuera con ella.

Queen Bee tenía a Marinette.

No había notado la intensidad de sus sentimientos por la chica que se suponía, debía odiar, hasta el momento que vio un posible retador.

—Pero Marinette es mi querida amiga, ella ama que venga a visitarla—aunque sus palabras eran seguras.

Tenía miedo.

Que Marinette la negara como amiga o dijera que no le gustaba su compañía, nunca le gusto la de Chloé después de todo.

—Por supuesto que te quiero aquí Queen Bee, eres una gran amiga—hablo con una sonrisa cálida.

El interior de la rubia salto emocionado.

—Aun así Chat Noir también es un buen amigo, me sentiría triste que no se llevaran bien—hablo con tristeza en su voz.

Vil manipuladora.

Pero había funcionado.

Ambos rubios se vieron de reojo, claramente sin querer aceptar eso, pero igual se sonrieron y fingieron un apretón de manos. Cuando Marinette se fue por más comida, ambos rubios se vieron fijamente.

Eso era una guerra no declarada.

.

Para su desgracia Chloé estaba frustrada, por tener sentimientos por alguien que no era Adrien y que estos fueran muy fuertes. Estúpida Marinette, todo era más fácil cuando la odiaba. Pero su estúpida y hermosa sonrisa había ganado ahora un lugar en su corazón, sus palabras cálidas y su comida…oh por Kwami, estaba totalmente perdida en la chica que juro odiar toda su vida.

Estúpida ironía.

Lo peor en clases era verla con esa mirada de estúpida enamorada a Adrien, con quien últimamente no había hablado tanto y tenía ciertos roces.

Por qué gran sorpresa, el chico ahora parecía notar a Marinette.

Lo cual la dejaba en una clara desventaja.

Debía hacer algo y debía hacer algo ahora.

Que la profesora las uniera en un proyecto, para poder mejorar su relación, fue un golpe de suerte. Noto a Marinette algo desconcertada, claramente recordando que sus peleas habían desaparecido, pero su relación aun no era de amigas. De reojo noto como Adrien fruncía un poco el ceño, sonrió con maldad.

Este era su momento.

.

—Vaya Chloé…¿Estas segura?—pregunto Marinette, viéndola con clara duda.

No solo la había invitado hacer el proyecto en su hogar (una pena porque al no ir a la panadería, cero comida de Marinette), también la había ayudado aunque estuviera en contra de su ética, de dejar a sus compañeros de trabajo en la escuela hacerlo todo. Ahora también le había dado una de sus mejores chaquetas para que al salir no tuviera frio.

Como un obsequio.

Tal vez eran muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero estaba compitiendo contra Adrien, su mejor amigo y crush de la chica.

Ocupaba lanzarse por todas.

Pollen dentro de su chaqueta la animaba con determinación.

—Te resfriaras si no te llevas la chaqueta…¿acaso no te gusta?—su voz era confiada y algo despectiva (viejas costumbres), pero estaba asustada.

¿No le gustaba la chaqueta?

Era de color dorado.

¿No le gustaba el dorado?

Era su color preferido, el color de Queen Bee, acaso ella no le gustaba.

Para su total sorpresa, Marinette mostro una gran sonrisa sincera frente a ella, por primera vez frente a Chloé y no frente a Queen Bee.

—Me gusta el dorado—hablo como si fuera un chiste privado.

Entonces Chloé sonrió.

Cuando esta se fue, rápidamente subió corriendo a su cuarto, una idea la estaba llenando. No tenía nada que ver con que ahora hubiera querido Besar a la chica.

Bueno sí.

.

Marinette salto desprevenida cuando ella apareció esa noche, Queen Bee no solía llegar así, pero estaba desesperada. Sabía que como Chloé besarla estaba mal, también como Queen Bee, en general porque Marinette no le gustaban las chicas, algo que ella apenas estaba comenzando a tratar. Pero Chloé era impulsiva, sabía que de hacerlo así, no sufriría tanto.

Con rapidez tomo el borde de la camisa de la chica, la atrajo a su persona y le planto un beso en los labios en la chica en shock.

Sabía que no era Adrien.

Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Pero joder, si esperaba un poco más temía besarla en media clase, así que aquí, ahora como héroe de Paris, al menos recibiría su perdón.

Al separarse vio a la chica algo pálida, con boca abierta y sin entender lo que pasaba. Se encogió de hombros antes de besarla nuevamente, metiendo su lengua en la boca en shock de la chica y luego salir corriendo como cobarde.

Que se jodiera Chat Noir, que se jodiera Adrien, si no iba a tenerla al menos tendría el lujo de darle un beso.

.

Al día siguiente en clase noto como Marinette lucia ida y con la mirada perdida, cada que alguien le preguntaba algo, esta saltaba asustada y algo roja. Si bien debería sentirse culpable, Chloé sonreía de forma maliciosa, porque pensaba en ella, no en Adrien.

Lo supo cuando este la saludo y Marinette lo ignoro.

¿Sería difícil enamorarla?

Bueno no sabía, pero lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para no arrepentirse. Con suerte el destino le sonriera.

De reojo vio como Adrien la mirada fijamente, bueno, no a ella, a su peineta dorada que tenía su Kwami. Se puso algo nerviosa, pero aún podría alegar que ahora era fanática de Queen Bee. Pero su vista se distrajo unos instantes en el anillo de Adrien, que había visto anteriormente en Chat Noir.

Los ojos de ambos rubios se abrió, con una idea en su mente.

¿Acaso?

Los dos saltaron cuando Marinette rio con Alya, como si por fin estuviera disfrutando su día.

Luego la mirada de ambos se volviera a una sorprendida con el otro.

Bueno.

Esto era inesperado.

.

Curiosamente Chloé/ Queen Bee no sabía que su nuevos sentimientos por Marinette, simplemente eran iguales a los de su amigo Adrien/ Chat Noir.

Ambos tenían siempre las cosas en común, más de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar.

.

Pero cuando Chloé apareció como Queen Bee en la habitación de Marinette, encontrándose al nuevo héroe del Kwami del zorro.

Una vena apareció en su frente.

Marinette era suya, ella lo quisiera o no, al igual que sus compañeros héroes.

Pero joder, esta chica parecía atraer a cualquier héroe a la redonda.

 **Fin**

 _No soy fan del yuri (¿viva el yaoi?) pero cuando vi el capítulo donde Marinette y Chloé se saludan de beso en la mejilla, la idea apareció en mi mente y obligaba a escribir esto._

 _Soy bastante flexible en parejas de mismo género supongo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
